Fun at Organization XIII
by The Crazy Ninja
Summary: This happens before all the KH: CoM. Well since Xemnas is sooo poetic he barely has time to have fun. Being the Superior of Organization XIII, he has to so much work. Most of the other members just tend to doing whatever they want when they have no missio
1. Chapter 1: Some Experiment

First of all lets get one thing straight! Crazy Ninja does not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts CoM, Kingdom Hearts II, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Larxene, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Zexion, Vexen, Luxord, Lexaeus, or Xemnas. Square Enix owns all of them! Enough said start reading! And of course reviews also help.

**

* * *

**

**Fun at Organization XIII **

Chapter 1: Some Experiment

What did the members of Organization do in their spare time? Well since Xemnas is sooo poetic he barely has time to have fun. Being the "Superior" of the organization he has to so much work. Most of the other members just tend to doing whatever they want when they have no missions to do. But what did our young members Roxas and Axel do? Well...

"Roxas!"

"What Axel?"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah I am sheesh!"

Being the best friends they are (and also how bored they are) sometimes they like to do some "fun" things at the castle. Like pulling pranks, evesdropping, stuff like that. Today they decided to go see what experiment Vexen was up to now...

Vexen was sitting on a chair looking under a magnifying glass. He was quietly looking at some liquid until Axel and Roxas were behind him and yelled "HI VEXEN!" Vexen jumped out of his seat and glared at them. He tried to stay as calm as he could. "If you two are not here to experiment with me then I suggest you should leave." He said calmly, with a tint of anger and annoyance. "Well we were wondering what your experiment was this time." Roxas explained. Vexen just rolled his eyes and went back to his seat.

Roxas and Axel looked over Vexen's shoulder as he continued looking at the liquid. "Could you please stop doing that." Vexen said with some annoyance. The two just ignored him. Vexen just sighed. "This liquid is in Demyx's water clones." "So what do you want with it then?" Axel asked. "Well I'm trying to make it more useful as guards of the castle without the use of that annoying sitar." "Whats so annoying about it?" Roxas asked. "The fact that Demyx plays it nonstop! And also how he always complains when Xemnas gives him an order!"

"Hey I heard that!" Demyx walked down into the laboratory. "Well I'm just stating the truth." Vexen said. "Why I outta!" Then Demyx summoned his sitar. But as he did that Xemnas appeared and took it from him and then hit him over the head with it. Demyx fell on the ground... with a big lump on his head. "So how is the experiment going?" Xemnas asked Vexen. Vexen pulled out a remote. "Well I haven't actually tested it yet." Vexen pushed a button and then a robot appeared. He pushed another button and it then exploded and then a lot of ash came out of it. The five members in the laboratory were covered in black stuff.

Xemnas dusted himself off. "Fix it!" He said and then disappeared. Vexen's hair looked very dark grey. He shook his head and then wiped the dust off of his face.Roxas and Axel were coughing. "Vex--- cough Vexen what cough what was that for?" Vexen turned around. He sighed and then said "GET OUT OF HERE!" Vexen got up angrily and walked toward them.

"Hey hey!"

"Oww let go!"

"GET OUT!"

Vexen pretty much kicked Axel and Roxas out of his laboratory. They got up and looked around. But then Vexen threw Demyx on the two, nailing them back onto the ground. "Man Demyx is pretty heavy!" As Axel said that Demyx sneezed and then a lot of water just fell on the three. "At least we're clean..." "Alright I say next time we prank Vexen!" Vexen opened his door and threw some type of scrap metal at them. "Nevermind..."

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2: Shower Line

Chapter 2: Shower Line

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were very dusty and dirty... What better way to clean it all off then take a shower.

But unfortunately for Numbers VIII - XIII of Organization XIII... they all have to share the same bathroom. Here's a little back story on what happened. Since they end up being the younger members (and have longer hair) of the organization, they tend to take very long showers. Being that, what happened was Xaldin was about to take shower... until no water came out of the shower. So he blamed all of the younger members for wasting a lot of time and water in the shower. Then pretty much Xemnas took all their individual showers away and members Axel through Roxas are all stuck sharing the same shower (Poor Luxord doesn't have long hair!) . But they all can take as long as they want.

The three guys ran to the shower to go first... But unfortunately there was a line. The order went Luxord, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas being last in line. "Hey what's the hold up!" Axel asked. "Well you see someone is already in the shower." Luxord said. "So how about we play a game of cards to see who goes next." The three guys shook their heads. "I guess then that makes me next."

Everytime any of the members played cards (or dice) with Luxord... They'd end up losing. No matter what they tried to do they would all end up losing to Luxord. Even Vexen would try to study the cards to somehow win... But Luxord won all the time. Except when he played against Xemnas. Xemnas lost and... well Luxord just let him win anyway.

"Who's in the shower?" Roxas asked. "Beats me. It was already occupied when I came." Luxord replied. "I beat its Marluxia!" Demyx said. "Maybe since he always takes long to wash his hair! It was his fault we all have to share the same bathroom!" Axel added. "Yeah and I have to share it with you!" Luxord said angrily.

They all stood outside of the bathroom door for ten minutes. "How long could someone possibly take!" Luxord then punched the wall. "Hurry up Marluxia!" Axel and Demyx were also very annoyed. But then they came up with a scheme to get the person out. "Hey Demyx can you control the shower water?" "Of course... what are you getting at?" "Well... I was thinking you could get the water to run faster... And I could raise the temperature... a tiny bit." "Oh that will definately get Marluxia out!"

Demyx started whistling. They then heard the water in the bathroom run faster. "Hey what are you guys doing?" Roxas asked. "Nothing Roxas nothing!" Axel said. He then snapped his finger. "What did you guys do!" Luxord asked. "We just... made the shower a bit more comfortable." "Yeah that will get Marluxi----" As they said that they saw Marluxia walk toward them and behind Roxas. "Hey what are you guys waiting for?"

Axel and Demyx looked at each other. "Wait... if Marluxia's here... Then that means---" They heard a loud scream in the bathroom. The door swung open and Larxene ran out... with just a towel on. "The... the water... was burning..." She turned around and saw the men in line just staring at her. (Practicaly drooling) Larxene looked like she was going to kill them, and cry at the same time. "You... You!"

Larxene ran down the hallway away from them. But she then ran into both Xemnas and Saix. She fell down on her ass. (lol) As then... the towel fell. (It still covered the lower area.) Larxene just covered her chest as the two looked at her. "And... what happened?" Saix asked. "It was Axel and Demyx!" She pointed and then grabbed the towel. Xemnas looked at her and then the line outside of the bathroom. As then also all the other members opened their doors and looked at what was going on outside.

"Kids these days..." Zexion said and then closed his door. Xemnas shook his head. "First I need someone to escort Larxene to her room." Marluxia raised his hand. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Saix take the... Larxene to her room." Saix picked her up by her arm and then walked away with her. Xemnas approached the group. As he approached them Luxord ran in the bathroom and Roxas and Marluxia backed away from Axel and Demyx.

"So you like to have fun?" The two looked at each other. "You two will lose your shower privilages for two weeks!" "What!" "Hah!" "Ahem! I wasn't finished. And Demyx you also lose your water power for those two weeks." "What!" "Ha!" "Why do I lose my power too! Thats sooo not fair!" "If you have your water power you can bathe anyway! So now its a fair punishment!" Xemnas said angrily and disappeared. Axel and Demyx sighed. Roxas just shrugged and went in front of the two... While Marluxia walked down the hallway towards someone's room. "Sucks for both of you." He commented.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3: An Attempt at Apologizing

Chapter 3: An Attempt at an Apology

Larxene was sooo angry at Axel and Demyx that she didn't talk to them for two days straight. Axel and Demyx just ignored her. But one day while they were in Roxas' room Saix visited them...

The three where just playing chinese checkers. "You think Larxene will ever talk to us again Roxas?" "Well Axel... judging from how mad she was... maybe in a month or so." Roxas said as he jumped a lot of little pieces. Demyx just sighed. "Because of this Xemnas took my shower privliges _and_ water power away." "Relax we both will smell two weeks old!" Axel said as he jumped a lot more of Demyx's pieces.

As then a purple portal appeared and Saix stepped out. "Ahem..." "Yes Saix." Axel said in a bored tone as the three continued their game. "I think you two should do something..." "What Saix?" Demyx asked, not knowing what he meant. Saix just shook his head and kicked the board away from them. The board hit the wall and the pieces started rolling around. "Hey!" "You two are sooo oblivious." Saix said.

Roxas shrugged. "Apologize to Larxene. Her little anger problem is quite annoying. And Xemnas says that we won't be able to get anywhere with her mad at you two." "Oh fine! We will... later." Axel replied. "Do it as soon as possible!" Saix said and then went toward the door. He looked at them before he left. "If you do this you may get your things back." Saix left.

"Man how are we gonna apologize to Larxene! She'll just kill us!" Demyx yelled as he punched the floor. "Oh quit being a baby!" Roxas replied. "Just do it later at lunch!" Axel said. "Fine but we both have to do it!"

Lunch came around. The three guys walked in and saw Larxene sitting across from Marluxia and Luxord. They all sat around her. "Hey Larxene!" She didn't speak. "We wanted to say something to you!" She still didn't speak. "Umm Larxene?" She summoned her daggers. "Oh oh... okay we get it!" Demyx pulled Axel and the two walked away from her. "Quit being scared!" Roxas yelled as he still sat next to Larxene. She offered him a sea salt ice cream bar. "Ooh!" He took it.

The two just sat at another table far away from Larxene's. "Man that didn't go as planned!" Demyx said. "Well we don't want to get killed in the process." Axel added. As they said that Saix, Zexion, and Xigbar looked at them. They sat at the opposite end of the table the two sat at. "Man why are you guys such babies!" Xigbar teased. "Hey we are not!" Demyx yelled. "Why are you scared?" Zexion asked.

"I am not scared!"

"Then why did you run away?"

"Because she threatened us!"

"Then you are scared."

"We are not scared!"

Saix put his hand out to stop Zexion. "What did I tell you?" "To apologize to Larxene." Axel said. "But you didn't. Do you want her to stay that way?" The two shook their heads. "I suggest you try it again." Saix commanded. "Looks like you may have another chance if you follow her and Roxas." "Roxas?" They turned around and saw Larxene and Roxas leaving the cafeteria. The two got up and followed them.

They followed the two to the library---- well Larxene is usually in the library anyway. She was showing Roxas some book. Roxas looked at it very interested as the two walked up to them. "Hey Larxene we..." She took her daggers out again. "Can't we just say something?" She ignored them and put the daggers down. "Now over here is what the castle looked like before..." Larxene explained. "Larxene we're sorry sheesh!" Larxene turned to them. "If you wanna talk to me tell Roxas!" "What!" "Roxas tell them I'm busy!"

"She's busy!"

"Tell Larxene to quit this crap!"

"Quit this crap!"

"Tell them to stop being #$s then!"

"She--"

"Tell her to quit being a baby!"

"Q--"

"Oh tell them to shut up!"

"You shut up!"

This went on for a few minutes until the guys finally gave up and dragged Roxas with them. Saix watched the whole thing and figured maybe it was hopeless.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4: Apology Somewhat Excepted

Chapter 4: Apology Somewhat Accepted!

Larxene may have gotten over their little prank little by little, but of course she still expected an apology. Maybe they'd do it if she didn't keep using Roxas as her messenger to Axel and Demyx. Well the rest of the organization just ignored it.

Larxene was in the courtyard garden with Marluxia as Roxas came in. "Axel and Demyx said you should stop making me tell them what you say! And I'm tired of finding you!" Larxene shrugged. "Well tell them to come here and talk to me!" Roxas ran out of the courtyard. "Larxene, what do you think of this organization being run by all these old people?" "Marluxia! Xemnas could be watching us! He could send Xigbar or Xaldin at you if you talk about the older members like that!" "Well I'm just saying!"

Roxas ran into Axel's room... trying to catch his breathe. "She... She said you should go and talk to her then." "Well she better not try to kill us!" Demyx said. "Yeah tell her not to threaten us and or kill us if we go up to her." Axel added. "Uggg!" Roxas ran back out of Axel's room and down toward the courtyard. As then Saix and Zexion stopped him. "Umm hey... I gotta go!" They blocked Roxas from going anywhere. "Come on! I have to go and tell Larxene something!" "See, he is oblivious." Saix said to Zexion. "Why do you continue this?" Zexion asked Roxas.

"Continue what?"

"You know what."

"No! I don't know what!"

"Yes you do."

"He means why do you continue this messenger job." "Well uhhh..." Roxas didn't know what to say. "Because I just do!" The two shook their heads. "Not this time." They grabbed Roxas and dragged him back to Axel's room. "No no! Lemme go!" When they finally got back to Axel's room they threw Roxas in the room. "Do it yourselves." Saix said. Him and Zexion just walked away. "Well you heard him!" Axel said to Demyx. "You have to too!"

They grumpily walked down the halls of the castle with Roxas behind them. As they did they saw Vexen in his room. He looked at them and quickly closed his door. "Vexen!" Demyx yelled. Vexen opened his door and threw a frozen rubber ball at him. "Owww..."

They finally reached the courtyard and heard Marluxia and Larxene planning something. "So what are you two up to? Hm?" Axel asked them. "None of your business!" Marluxia answered. "Hmph!" Axel turned to Larxene. "Roxas get Marluxia out of here!" Roxas grabbed Marluxia. "Owww oww! Okay! Okay!"

"So do you have something to say to me?" Larxene said and crossed her arms. "Well... Demyx can go first!" "What!" Axel just elbowed him. "Sorry! It was Axel's fault also!" Axel glared at him. "We're sorry for switching the water to mega hot!" Larxene just nodded. "Well that's alright I guess... BUT DON'T DO IT AGAIN! Or it's your heads." She said and then walked out of the courtyard.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Axel asked Demyx. "Shut up!" As they were arguing Xemnas appeared. The two stopped arguing and just stood up straight. "Yes Superior!" "You can have your shower privliges back. And Demyx can have his water privileges back." "YAY!" They lifted their arms and then a bunch of plants around them wilted towards the ground. Also Xemnas covered his nose. They even heard Larxene yell "What's that smell!" in the background. "Seriously go take shower! All the other members can smell you!" Xemnas said as he walked back into his portal.

The two were glad to finally have their shower priviliges back. Of course Axel was in the shower first as he made Demyx stand outside. But he then saw Larxene and Vexen walk past him. As then Vexen snapped his fingers. "Huh?" Demyx said as he heard Axel scream. "The water is soooo COLD!" "Uh-oh." Vexen looked at him. "You better watch yourself." Demyx just thought about not taking another shower for another day... But he heard Vexen later say that Xemnas hitting him over the head with his Sitar was worse then a cold shower.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting Room

Chapter 5: The Meeting Room

Our heroes (not exactly) Axel, Demyx, and Roxas are bored yet again. So they decided to go and play paintball with Xigbar! - Of course Xigbar handed all three of their asses to them when he won.

"Hey how about another round!"

"No thanks!"

They all dropped their equipment on the ground and left Xigbar outside. "Heh suit themselves." As he said that Xemnas appeared. "How about a game?" Xemnas shook his head. "I would win anyway." "Wanna bet?"

No one really dared to play a game with Xemnas and beat him. They'd usually let Xemnas win anyway. Cause if he lost... Lets take an event that happened with Luxord. Luxord got twenty one in black jack! But then Xemnas got a little pissed off and broke the table in half. Talk about sore loser.

Now back to the heroes, the three of them are currently inside of Demyx's room. "Man what do we do now?" They all thought. "Well Ol' Vexen doesn't want us to help him experiment... And I don't really want to get in trouble with Larxene again..." "Oh come on she forgave us!" As then Zexion appeared. "Meeting room... NOW!" "Awww!" They all opened their own seperate portals and went to the meeting room.

Everyone got on their respective seats and all looked at Xemnas standing on the floor in the middle. "Now then... I understand some of us are very bored around here..." "Awww come on!" "I didn't finish Axel..." Axel shut up and slouched on his seat. "It seems some of us like to talk about the other members." Everyone looked around and then Xemnas faced Marluxia's seat.

"What? Huh? What did I do!" Everyone stared at Marluxia. "It seems some of the other members report to me that you like talking about all of us "old people" and how the Organization barely has any young members." "I didn't say that!" "If you haven't noticed there are plenty of younger members in this organization. Like the troublemakers Axel, Demyx, and the youngest Roxas." "Hey! We're no---" Axel was interupted by a loud "SHUUSH."

"If you plan anything out of the ordinary, you will recieve the maximum punishment!" Larxene gasped as Marluxia looked at him surprised. "Do you understand!" Marluxia nodded. "I... I understand... Xemnas." "Good... This meeting is over!" Everyone got up and started leaving. Axel just ignored Marluxia and started walking toward the exit. "Come on lets go and eat some ice cream!" "Oh yeah!" "Ahem." As the three were about to leave they saw Saix in a dark corner.

The three walked up to him. "What is it?" Roxas asked. "Well as you know we think that Marluxia is stirring up trouble." "So what does that have to do with us?" Demyx asked. "Yeah we stir up trouble... But not real trouble!" Axel added. "You three are some of the few youths in this organization." "Um... Yeah." "So we want you to spy on Marluxia and see what he's up to... Think you can do that?" The three of them looked at each other. "Yeah I guess we can do that." "Good then." Saix turned around and opened a portal. "Report to us in the meeting room in a few days."

The three looked at each other. "What did he mean by stir up trouble? What is Marluxia trying to do?" Roxas asked. "Well we'll just see for ourselves." The three of them continued out of the room.

Chapter 5 End


End file.
